


in another life i wrote this about you

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, IM BASICALLY WRITING SEASON FOUR, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, YES HOES ITS HERE, basically the whole gang shows up, but the first chapter is a preview for this MESS, catra is princess of the magicats, leave a kudos and comment if u want me to continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So you're going back to Etheria?" C'yra asked, becoming slightly intrigued by whatever her daughter's answer would be."Yes.  We're going to take back what was once ours."or the catrademption fic we all need on hiatus





	1. preview

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW, the official thing drops in a few days

Catra looked back into Adora’s blue crystal eyes.

The look Adora had given her the day the portal destroyed Hordak’s lab, it’s something she would never be able to completely erase from her mind.

The orbs that once held peace, happiness and awe when they looked her, eventually turned into what looked like hope and sadness mixed together. Now, all they held was anger and spite. And it scared Catra. And for once, maybe she wouldn’t be able to deny it.

She was scared. Adora had officially give up on her, completely. She knew whatever they had going on wasn’t a game, but Catra already knew that. She knew it the moment she ran away from the blonde at Thaymor.

That was two days ago.

Catra didn’t know what to do. Honestly, she was lost. Constantly haunted by the two glowing circle she would see in her darkest nightmares.

Catra needed to get out. Now. Right now.

She threw herself off the bottom bunk in the force captain’s barracks.

She swung her worn out, cylinder shaped bag over her shoulder and ran. She ran throughout the halls and corridors of the Frightzone, and she kept running. 

She ignored many younger troops and soldiers saluting her as she passed, sending their friends puzzled looks as she dashed past them.

She kept running, until she ran right into Scorpia.

“Woahhhh, slow down there wild cat!” The scorpion woman said, laughing nervously, her gaze quickly darting away from the feline.

Scorpia hadn’t been able to meet Catra’s gaze for days, and honestly. Catra didn’t blame her. Scorpia had witnessed Catra tazze one of the only friends the two had left, had watched her order one of her gang members to send her to beast island. And then she threatened Scorpia with the same fate.

“Scorpia! I-”

Catra halted her speech as she saw the taller woman glance over her shoulder at the bag hanging over her shoulder.

Scorpia sighed, “So you’re finally getting out of here, huh?” she finished her sentence with a small uneasy smile.

“I just can’t take it anymore.”

“I know.”

“I need to go somewhere else, away from the war.”

“Are you going back to the Crimson Waste, with the gang?” Scorpia asked, a hopeful light gleaming in her eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“So.. where are you going?” The white-haired woman questioned, slightly confused like the cadets she had rushed past.

“I don’t know.”

“So, what? You’re just gonna rush out into the middle of the Whispering Woods and… camp there? Catra you can’t be serious?” Scorpia laughed, frowning when she realised the girl wasn’t messing with her.

“I don’t know what else to do.” Catra admitted, looking at her toes.

“Stay here, at least for now until, you have some sort of plan?” Scorpia suggested, raising her arms in the air, shrugging.

“I can’t! The guilt has been tearing me apart for days, I can’t stand it anymore, Scorpia!” Catra said, tears burning in her ears, threatening to fall.

They stood there for a silent moment, the only noise in the empty corridor being the buzzing of the electricity throughout the Frightzone and Catra’s laboured breathing.

“I’m sorry Scorpia. I’m so sorry.” 

“I know.”

“I need to go.” Catra said, shoving past the only friend she had left, running through the mechanical opening doors.

The last thing she heard before stealing a skiff and flying into the Whispering Woods was Scorpia’s cries for her to come back.

\----------------------------------------------------

Queen Angella has been dead for two days, her remains turning to dust inside the false world the portal had created.

Glimmer hadn’t left her room since the news broke, hiding under her blankets and ordering everyone, including Bow and Adora to leaver alone. She hadn’t recharged her powers either, not that she needed to since she stayed hauled up in her room.

Bow, he had known Angella for so long. He was already contacting Perfuma to get some flowers for her public memorial service. 

When the news broke amongst the kingdom, Adora knew it would reach the Horde in no time, they would also attack as soon as they found out that the immortal Queen of Brightmoon no longer walks among us.

Adora, she mostly blamed herself. 

It should have been me, were the blonde’s usual thoughts.

But all Adora knew now was that Etheria needed her more than ever, and she would be standing there alongside the princess alliance, waiting for whatever Catra and the Horde had to throw at her. The Rebellion would win the battle for Etheria, no matter the cost.


	2. the first real chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read the preview, this is the full chapter including that <3 so unless you want a recap, skip to what you have not read xo

Catra looked back into Adora’s blue crystal eyes.

The look Adora had given her the day the portal destroyed Hordak’s lab, it’s something she would never be able to completely erase from her mind.

The orbs that once held peace, happiness and awe when they looked her, eventually turned into what looked like hope and sadness mixed together. Now, all they held was anger and spite. And it scared Catra. And for once, maybe she wouldn’t be able to deny it.

She was scared. Adora had officially give up on her, completely. She knew whatever they had going on wasn’t a game, but Catra already knew that. She knew it the moment she ran away from the blonde at Thaymor.

That was two days ago.

Catra didn’t know what to do. Honestly, she was lost. Constantly haunted by the two glowing circle she would see in her darkest nightmares.

Catra needed to get out. Now. Right now.

She threw herself off the bottom bunk in the force captain’s barracks.

She swung her worn out, cylinder shaped bag over her shoulder and ran. She ran throughout the halls and corridors of the Frightzone, and she kept running. 

She ignored many younger troops and soldiers saluting her as she passed, sending their friends puzzled looks as she dashed past them.

She kept running, until she ran right into Scorpia.

“Woahhhh, slow down there wild cat!” The scorpion woman said, laughing nervously, her gaze quickly darting away from the feline.

Scorpia hadn’t been able to meet Catra’s gaze for days, and honestly. Catra didn’t blame her. Scorpia had witnessed Catra tazze one of the only friends the two had left, had watched her order one of her gang members to send her to beast island. And then she threatened Scorpia with the same fate.

“Scorpia! I-”

Catra halted her speech as she saw the taller woman glance over her shoulder at the bag hanging over her shoulder.

Scorpia sighed, “So you’re finally getting out of here, huh?” she finished her sentence with a small uneasy smile.

“I just can’t take it anymore.”

“I know.”

“I need to go somewhere else, away from the war.”

“Are you going back to the Crimson Waste, with the gang?” Scorpia asked, a hopeful light gleaming in her eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“So.. where are you going?” The white-haired woman questioned, slightly confused like the cadets she had rushed past.

“I don’t know.”

“So, what? You’re just gonna rush out into the middle of the Whispering Woods and… camp there? Catra you can’t be serious?” Scorpia laughed, frowning when she realised the girl wasn’t messing with her.

“I don’t know what else to do.” Catra admitted, looking at her toes.

“Stay here, at least for now until, you have some sort of plan?” Scorpia suggested, raising her arms in the air, shrugging.

“I can’t! The guilt has been tearing me apart for days, I can’t stand it anymore, Scorpia!” Catra said, tears burning in her ears, threatening to fall.

They stood there for a silent moment, the only noise in the empty corridor being the buzzing of the electricity throughout the Frightzone and Catra’s laboured breathing.

“I’m sorry Scorpia. I’m so sorry.” 

“I know.”

“I need to go.” Catra said, shoving past the only friend she had left, running through the mechanical opening doors.

The last thing she heard before stealing a skiff and flying into the Whispering Woods was Scorpia’s cries for her to come back.

\----------------------------------------------------

Queen Angella has been dead for two days, her remains turning to dust inside the false world the portal had created.

Glimmer hadn’t left her room since the news broke, hiding under her blankets and ordering everyone, including Bow and Adora to leaver alone. She hadn’t recharged her powers either, not that she needed to since she stayed hauled up in her room.

Bow, he had known Angella for so long. He was already contacting Perfuma to get some flowers for her public memorial service. 

When the news broke amongst the kingdom, Adora knew it would reach the Horde in no time, they would also attack as soon as they found out that the immortal Queen of Brightmoon no longer walks among us.

Adora, she mostly blamed herself. 

It should have been me, were the blonde’s usual thoughts.

But all Adora knew now was that Etheria needed her more than ever, and she would be standing there alongside the princess alliance, waiting for whatever Catra and the Horde had to throw at her. The Rebellion would win the battle for Etheria, no matter the cost.

C2

C’yra woke up to pounding on her chamber door.

She grumbled and threw herself our from under her bed covers, accidentally knocking her husband Felix as she fulfilled the action.

Thankfully, he didn’t wake up, still sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed.

She tiptoed over to the large door, separating her and whoever dared to disturb her at this time of night.

She swung open the door to find one of her messengers standing before her.

“Sailee? What is so important that you must disturb me at this time of night?” The Magicat Queen asked, arms crossed.

The messenger known as Sailee shifted uncomfortably but urgently on her spot, bursting with nervous excitement.

“We have located the lost princess.” 

C’yra froze. Eyes wide.

They found her?

After all this time?

It had been sixteen years since she had seen her long-lost daughter. Her heir to the throne.

“What do you mean! Where is she? She’s alive?” C’yra asked, begging to know more.

“After the Horde raided our planet it appears, they took her to a planet called Etheria. It looks like she was able to make contact with us through a portal powered by first one’s tech, maybe she’s trying to send us a message.” Sailee informed the queen.

There was a long silence between the two before Sailee spoke again.

“Do you think she needs our help, your majesty?” 

“Well there’s only one way to find out. Prepare the Half Moon portal, we’re going to take her back.

\-------------------------------------

Catra grabbed her bag and abandoned the skiff by the edge of the Whispering Woods, she couldn’t afford anyone hearing her. Especially anyone from the Princess Alliance.

She only walked a few metres into the Whispering Woods before being shoved into the ground by a heavy weight crashing into her back, pinning her down with what seemed were large hands.

“Hey! Get off me!” The feline screamed, writhing under the strong grip.

She managed to turn around and face whoever had managed to take her down and shuddered when she saw Scorpia pinning her down.

“S- Scorpia? What are you doing!?” The feline screamed, writhing under her touch.

“Wildcat. Please think this through.” Scorpia insisted, her tone sounding like a crying plead.

“I have thought this through!” she screamed. “I need to go!” 

“Not without me.” Scorpia said, tears burning in her chestnut coloured eyes.

“Don’t you see what happened to Entrapta!” Catra cried, recalling her last memories of someone who is probably dead right now. “I hurt her! And I hurt you! Sometimes it’s just better for people to be alone!” She finished.

There was a long silence between the two, Catra was still trying to break free.

“Yeah, maybe it is better for some people to be alone.” She swallowed. “But not you.”

“You’re wrong, I-” Catra was silenced by the shaking of Scorpia’s head.

“I haven’t given up on you Catra. I’m not going to give up on you. Not like Adora.” Scorpia smiled sadly at the flinch she received at the mention of the blonde’s name. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Catra said, giving up on trying to break free.

“I’m not going to leave you. Not live everyone else.” Scorpia reassured, tears flowing freely now.

Catra sighed, trying to rid herself of any emotion she was feeling in that moment.

“I guess I really can’t get rid of you, huh?” She asked.

“No. No you can’t, wildcat.” Scorpia chuckled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora was lying in her room in Brightmoon. 

She was alone. 

After Angella’s death everyone had been left by themselves. 

Adora hated to leave Glimmer alone, however she understood she just needed space.

Bow hasn’t been around as much over the past couple of days. 

To be honest. Adora didn’t know what to do.

She was overwhelmed with undeniable guilt.

She didn’t want to train with Lighthope. Not after what happened last time, she saw her.

She just wished she had someone to talk to. 

That’s when she realised Huntara was still in castle.

Huntara had been helping prevent small Horde attacks on villages throughout the kingdom. She had proven herself to be a reliable resource to the rebellion and Adora thought she may even represent the Crimson Waste in the alliance soon.

Adora pulled herself off her bed, still unmade from days ago.

Many guards shot her sorrowful looks as she passed them in the corridors.

She realised that she hadn’t seen Shadow Weaver since she had been escorted back to her new cell created by Castaspella. Glimmer’s aunt had been supervising Brightmoon while the council decided whether Glimmer should take over the throne. After all, she was only sixteen. Yet again, Frosta took over the Kingdom of Snow’s reins when she was 9. 

Adora wondered what it would be like if Glimmer became Queen Of Brightmoon.

Would the best friend squad still exist?

Would she still go on missions? Surely her duties as queen would prevent her from leaving the castle.

Adora could only wonder.

She passed Shadow Weavers room. Well, the place where she was being held. Only two large doors keeping her and the old woman apart.

Some part of her wanted to reconnect with the woman she saw as her mother for so long.

She wanted to know what the Horde was like without her there.

She wanted to know if Shadow Weaver could help her powers grow more.

She wanted to know if there would ever be an end to this war.

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, ignoring the glances the guards gave her as she stepped inside.

\----------------------------------------------

Catra still didn’t know why Scorpia even gave her a second chance.

She sure as hell knew she didn’t deserve it.

She just wished Scorpia hated her. Scorpia shouldn’t have to put up with her crap.

The two decided to camp for the night.

Thanks to the Horde’s survival skills they managed to create a fire, the embers glowing brightly in the night.

Catra used to think of herself as a single flame. So strong and bright, able to cause so much damage and destruction. But a single flame from a matchstick was always alone.

Catra thanked whatever God’s lay in the sky that Scorpia brought heaps of food.

Perhaps she didn’t hear Scorpia chasing after her in another skiff because of how distracted she was.

The two sat around the fire uncomfortably. Awkward tension present in the air.

“Catra.”

“Yeah?” She responded.

“Why are you so….” The taller girl paused.

“So stupid?” Catra finished the sentence for her.

“No. That’s not what I was going to say.” Scorpia said sternly.

“So… what then?” Catra asked.

“So, guarded? I guess that’s the word.” Scorpia finished with a shrug.

There was another awkward silence.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve always been this way. Maybe. I don’t know.” Catra said, staring into the fire.

They sat silently.

“Hey Scorpia?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you know the saying; you can’t love anyone before you love yourself?” Catra asked, gaze not breaking from the fire.

“Yeah, why?” Scorpia asked, turning to Catra.

“Do you believe it?”

“Yeah. I mean, you can love someone. But you can’t really give them anything back if you don’t have anything to give…. I mean, now that I say it, I don’t really know.” Scorpia said, turning to look at the fire as well.

Another pause.

“You’re wrong, Scorpia.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve loved somebody my whole life… well, I don’t know what else to label it, but if it’s love. I want it back. And I’m willing to fight for it.”

“So, what does that quote have to do with…” Scorpia trailed off.

Catra breathed. “I’ve hated myself my entire life. But that never stopped me from loving her. I gave her everything I had and didn’t have.”

“But who do you…”

The word Adora floated in the air between them, and then suddenly it didn’t need to be said.

“Oh.” Scorpia said.

“Yeah.”

“Do you wish she came back to the Horde?” 

Catra visibly flinched.

“More than anything. But a million words couldn’t bring her back, I know because I tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I cried.” 

They sat there.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” She paused. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” The feline said.

“Sometimes you've got to be able to listen to yourself and be okay with no one else understanding.”


End file.
